Foreign affairs of Caledon
Caledon is one of the largest and most successful virtual nations to emerge from the Second Life grid. As other nations evolve side-by-side with Caledon, some come into contact in various ways. The Neualtenburg War In March, April, and May of 2007, the State of Caledon fought a war with the nation of Neualtenburg. The militia was raised, as was a significant sum for the Relay for Life campaign. Contemporaneous records suggest a war fought in parlours and press as much as with traditional materiel and manpower. There were a few skirmishes - reconnaissance raids in Neualtenburg, an airship invasion of Victoria City, an assassination attempt at a grand ball - but no fatalities were reported. Some moving pictures still exist of some of the battles, made by Prof. Oolon Sputnik. With the onset of machinima projects based upon the events of the war, starting with the infamous Reconciliation Day Ball kidnapping of the Kaiserin of Neualtenburg, the focus of the "war" became confusing to some onlookers. Was the war a scripted roleplay or an experiment in epic filmaking on a small scale? Experts disagree on the answer, but ultimately friendly relations have prevailed. The major outcome of the war was the contributions to the Relay for Life. Diplomatic Relations Eight ambassadors have been appointed by the Guvnah at various times since May 2006 to serve Caledon's interests with other lands. Seven are presently so titled in the Independent State of Caledon group roll. * Ambassador to Neualtenburg*: Phedre Aquitaine * Ambassador to Neufriestadt: Bastillion Bachman * Ambassador to Steelhead: Amber Palowakski * Ambassador to Adam ondi Ahman: Valentine Janus * Ambassador to Darkmere: Cale Vinson * Ambassador to Real World: ZenMondo Wormser :(*) Not on current rolls as a Caledon Ambassador. Others who have held appointments as Caledon Ambassador, however temporary, are Melanippe Karas and Pym Sartre. Miss Karas's appointment appears to have been preliminary to the arrival of the Consulate of Europa Wulfenbach; she no longer acts in the post. In the case of Adam ondi Ahman, mutual recognition has taken place and embassies exchanged. Caledon's overseas embassy will move to the City of Enoch sim in mid-October 2008, and Adam ondi Ahman's embassy here is on Caledon Penzance. Representatives to Caledon from other lands (Not including heads of government/heads of state) * Ambassador from Steelhead: Christine McAllister * Consul from Europa Wulfenbach**: Klaus Wulfenbach * Ambassador from Adam ondi Ahman: Galactic Baroque :(**) This is not a nation in Second Life, but their consulate network is extensive. Direct Sea Linkages Caledon established its first sea linkage with another set of national sims on 14 December 2007, when Caledon Cape Wrath was delivered linking the north of Caledon with Winterfell Absinthe in the south of Winterfell. Guvnah Shang led a maritime passage of about 25 residents across the newly navigable waters in the early hours of the SL morning. As Caledon nears its maximum size on the grid, the Guvnah announced plans to authorize several such linkages between Caledon and invited sims and estates of various sizes. From his December 2007 announcement: "Seeing as Caledon is going to be 'done' in the near future, I have eased up greatly upon our 'no linking up to anyone' policy. . . . the focus has changed from just being Caledon, to making a fascinating and interesting world for years to come. A thirtyeight region Caledon standing at just under 2.5 million square meters is 'big enough'. "The following estates have been invited to share direct sea links with Caledon: Winterfell (Serra Anansi), Lovelace (CoyoteAngel Dimsum), Wyre (Otenth Paderborn), and upon going private island, Neualtenburg (Kendra Bancroft) and Darkmere (Lucifer Baphomet). . . . There isn't quite enough space to have everyone nearby at this time. However, times change, and already regions have come and gone from Caledon's border areas. So expect good things! " Realm of the Roses The Realm of the Roses is a name now applied to the combined Caledon/Winterfell mass of sims, together with other allied nations that connect to the mass as described above. There are 54 sims in the Realm as of February 2008. Policy of the Government One of the clearest statements of the policy of the Government on diplomatic relations came from Guvnah Shang in the Caledon Forums: 1) I hold consular mission requests *VERY* close to my vest. 2) I may very well refuse some. Expect that. . . . The clear issue is that 'consular missions' are one great way to funnel citizens to other growing areas. It's far, far, far easier to cherrypick Caledon than it is to get noticed on one's own merits. * * * * A few exceptions to this: I *am* willing to risk some of Caledon's margins in a few cases. Most obviously, in the case of Steelhead. As a gentleman, I have to recognise that many Caledon people came from Steelhead's shores, and though I didn't solicit it, I feel that fair play would be to help the Steelhead community a bit, in terms of their own expansion. . . . I won't further discuss 'who is allowed' or 'who is not allowed' to have a consulate in Caledon here. Some would be harmless . . . others could be problematic. Henceforth, all forum requests will be met with a 'see me on the grid to discuss it, please.' Category:CaledonCategory:CultureCategory:Special Events